kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
SOUGO Tokiwa
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/542224952519163914/604128993930903555/unknown-42.png is the leader of Quartzer who transforms into . History Early History While details involving his history is unknown, this is the original Sougo Tokiwa who reigns as the king of time using the modern Sougo as his decoy to draw the attention of his enemies. His goal is to erase the current Heisei Era and replace it with a new one. Sometime in his timeline, Sougo founded Quartzer to ensure his rise of power. He gave Black Woz the Oma Advent Calendar, and commands him to guide his other self from another timeline to become Ohma Zi-O. At some point, SOUGO rescued his alternate younger self from an unseeable distance, summoned a series of pink katakana that stopped time, thus allowing the young Sougo to save Hiryu Kakogawa from being crushed by falling debris and disintegrate one of the Dai Mazines. By doing so, he intentionally made sure that Sougo would be approached by the Time Jacker Swartz, thus being the cause of Sougo willing to be Ohma Zi-O. Battle in World of Zi-O After Sougo unlocked the power of GrandZi-O, the Quartzer leader sent Kagen and Jogen to the Sengoku Era to eliminate Krim Steinbelt's ancestor and thus prevent the creation of the Drive Driver, which would in turn negate the GrandZi-O Ridewatch. After Sougo receives the Drive Ridewatch from Krim Steinbelt and finishes collecting all the Ridewatches, Woz stole all the Ridewatches to deliver them to SOUGO, who appears to his alternate self seated on the throne with the other Quartzers standing on either side of him. Introducing the Quartzer as the "Wardens of History", SOUGO transforms into Kamen Rider Barlckxs and swiftly defeats Zi-O before having him imprisoned. With his alternate self out of the way, SOUGO begins his ultimate plan: to use a portal to smash the World of Zi-O into his own world and erase the history of the Kamen Riders, thus creating a new world for him to rule over as king of time. However, Ohma Zi-O then interferes to prevent SOUGO from altering the future and gives present Sougo the Ohma Zi-O Ridewatch, which Sougo uses to transform into Kamen Rider Zi-O Ohma Form and summon the past 19 Heisei Kamen Riders to do battle with SOUGO and his army of Dai Mazines and Kasshins. Seeing this, Woz defects from the Quartzer and returns to Sougo's side, tearing pages out from the Ohma Advent Calendar and causing the portal to stop functioning. As the Riders destroy the Dai Mazines, Barlckxs stabs Woz with his Quarcane as punishment for his betrayal before facing the Heisei Riders. Barlckxs uses Black RX's BioRider and J's Ridewatch to grow giant and fights off all of the Riders with his tremendous power. However, refusing to give up, Zi-O and the other Kamen Riders all perform their Rider Kicks on Barlckxs and use their combined power to destroy the Quartzer Leader. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Barlckxs is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality Compared to other versions of Sougo seen, this Sougo Tokiwa is arguably the most ruthless and barbaric. He only cares about the world as he deemed fit without any reasoning to his counterpart, something that not even Ohma Zi-O does to the current Sougo. This is seen clearly as he kicked Sougo and left him bleeding badly. His arrogance is, just like many other powerful villains, his greatest weakness. He even failed to see the betrayal of Black Woz and the returning Heisei Riders which overpowered him despite he had the power surpassing them. Powers and Abilities *'Legend Riders' Powers': Like Ohma Zi-O, Barlckxs can use the powers of Legend Riders by tapping their respective Ridewatches. **'Black RX (Biorider)': Turns into liquid/gel-like state. **'J': Grows large in size similar to J's Jumbo Formation. *'Rider Power Nullification': Barlckxs is capable of nullifying the power of any Rider, as he was able to nullify the Heisei Riders summoned by GrandZi-O. Kamen Rider Barlckxs Kamen Rider Barlckxs Rider Statistics:https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/542232818785320960/657565255907541002/unknown.png *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 112.5 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 60 t *'Kicking Power': 126 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 81 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 0.7 seconds Appearances: Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer Equipment Devices *Ziku-Driver - Transformation device *Ridewatches - Transformation trinkets. *Ridewatch Holder - A strap to carry Ridewatches Weapons *Quarcane - Barlckxs personal weapon. Vehicles to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal This version of Sougo is portrayed by ISSA. The character was named by most media. Barlckxs is performed in-suit by suit actor . Notes SOUGO Henshin pose.png|SOUGO's transformation pose, similar to Kohtaro Minami. SOUGO Revolcane.png|Barlckxs wields his main weapon Quarcane a sword that resembles the Revolcane *Barlckxs' name (in this case, an anagram of) and design is based on Kamen Rider Black RX, the first Kamen Rider television series to be broadcast in Heisei Era, but which is generally counted as a Showa series. **Additionally, the Black RX, Roborider, and Biorider Ridewatches are inserted on his Ridewatch Holder. **Barlckxs also wields a sword resembling the Revolcane, which is summoned through the Ziku-Driver in the same style Revolcane is summoned from Sunriser. **He is similar to Kohtaro Minami, in the Kamen Rider Black manga, who also has an alternate version of himself as well. **His transformation pose is close to Black RX’s early initiation. But instead of moving his right hand lower like Black RX, he moves his right hand from the sky to his face like how Mutsuki Kamijou transforms. *The gold colors and red visor bears a similarity to Ohma Zi-O, a possible hint to his true identity. *When Barlckxs got defeated by the Heisei Riders, the shield he made to defend himself against the attack was revealed to have the characters 平成 (Heisei) on it made from all the Heisei Rider's Rider Kicks. This is an obvious reference to the well-known reveal announcement of the Heisei Era name held by former Japan chief cabinet secretary in 1989. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **''Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer'' References Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Future Riders